Chapter 1/Nikita on the run
In the Special Victims Unit squad room Olivia is directing the people to their assignments when both John and Typhuss walk into the room as she sees them and has the people go do their assignments. Admirals is there something I can do for you both Olivia says as she looks at them. Admiral Martin looks at her. He knows Olivia so I think it would be best if you tell him everything that's been going on when you showed me this feed Admiral Martin says as he looks at Lieutenant Benson. She signs and leads both men into her office and the doors closed behind her. All right we got a distress call from two SCIS officers that were doing a drug bust that's when we lost all contact with them and that's when the officers on sight saw Agent Mears with the particle rifle and resisting arrest Olivia says as she looks at both John and Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her. No Nikita wouldn't do this, she couldn't, I know her Olivia someone is setting her up just like I was last year says Typhuss as he looks at Olivia. John looks at Olivia. I believe Typhuss on this one because she's got a spotless record and I've read the report on what happened with Typhuss it could be Lex again or Miranda or someone from the Lucian Alliance John says as he looks at Olivia. Olivia looks at them. I've also read the report I'll look into this but Typhuss as your friend you've got 15 hours to prove her innocences or I have orders to arrest her Olivia says as she looks at Typhuss and John. Typhuss looks at her. Well I have work to do then, I need to find her now says Typhuss as he looks at Olivia then leaves to find Nikita. John follows close behind. Typhuss you need more then just your eyes looking for her let's get a flight of F-302s to comb the city in the air, and I'll order them to relay her position to you John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him and agrees. All right says Typhuss as he looks at John then leaves the squad room. In the air Digger Squadron being led by Admiral Martin is flying through the air searching the city. This is Digger leader to Admiral Kira so far the sensors are clear how is it on your end John says as he spoke into the com. In the alley Typhuss and SG-1 is searching the alleyway. We are searching says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge two times to turn it off. As John's flying his fighter his wingman chimes in. Admiral I'm picking up something on the long range scanners focus at that building Major Nelson says over the com. John looks at his sensors and sees it and activates the com. Typhuss sorry to disturb you again but do you see a skyscraper? John asked as he speaks into the com. Typhuss looks around and sees the building and confirms it and then gets a scope and sees a person armed with the TR-116a tactical sniper rifle and he warns John. Yes, I see a person armed with a TR-116a tactical sniper rifle says Typhuss as he looks at Jack. Typhuss sees it aimed at the 302 squadron. John get that squadron the hell out of here now says Typhuss as he looks at Sam. Then the alarm goes off in his fighter. Digger Squadron evasive action gamma sequence now Admiral Martin says as he turns the lever of his fighter. The squadron flights away from the skyscraper as the weapon fires at them and it misses the squadron. He's a great pilot Jack says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss smiles at him. So am I says Typhuss as he looks at Jack. Jack looks at him. You both are great pilots Jack says as he looks at Typhuss as they head to the building and move in on the person and they kicked the door in and see that the person is gone and that the rifle is gone, and Typhuss chases down Nikita into the alley and stops as she turns around. Typhuss hey it's good to see you again Nikita says as she looks at him. Tell me the truth Nikita, you didn't kill the two SCIS officers or shoot at the 302 squadron just now says Typhuss as he looks at Nikita. She backs up as she looks at Typhuss. I'm sorry but I need to do this on my own Nikita says as she runs then she's beamed up to the USS Athena. In the brig Nikita is standing around as Typhuss walks into the brig and has the guards stand outside as she looks at him. Typhuss I didn't do it I was at home the whole night Nikita says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss questions her. Was Michael there with you says Typhuss as he looks at Nikita. Nikita looks at him. Yeah he was Nikita says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. I believe you and I'm going to help you Nikita says Typhuss as he looks at Nikita. She sits on the cot and leans forward as Colonel Dualla walks into the brig. Admiral can I have a word with you we received a hail from Admiral Nechayev about the situation Colonel Dualla says as she looks at him. He looks at the Colonel. Yes of course says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Dualla. They walked out of the cell area. Nechayev found out about the death of the two SCIS officers and she informed the President and they want us to bring Mrs. Mears in for trial, I've tried to talk to her and explain but you know how the Admiral is Colonel Dualla says as she looks at him. Admiral Kira agrees with her on how Nechayev is. Yes I do, but that's not going happen not before I try and find out who really killed the two SCIS officers and Nikita didn't do it she was at home with her husband says Typhuss as hwe looks at Colonel Dualla. She looks at her then at the Admiral. If you believe her I believe her sir but how are we going to find out who did this? Colonel Dualla says as she and Typhuss are walking to the transporter room. He mentions Area 51. We are going to Area 51 says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Dualla. She nods at him. At Area 51 they both beam down and walk into the room with one of the researchers. I don't see why you're here Colonel and Admiral Doctor Mason says as he looks at both Colonel Dualla and Admiral Kira. Typhuss looks at him. For research and we don't need help says Typhuss as he looks at Doctor Mason. He leaves the room as Colonel Dualla hacks into the system as Typhuss waits for the box that houses the mimetic devices. I can't believe I am hacking into the lock for the mimetic devices Colonel Dualla says as she looks at the console and read out. Typhuss looks at her. Colonel, this is the only way to explain how Nikita was in two places at once and last year Lex used these devices to set me up when two Starfleet officers were killed says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Dualla. She smiles at the results. Got it Colonel Dualla says as she looks at Typhuss and she walks over to the box that holds the mimetic devices and she puts the box on the table as she runs her tricorder on the devices as it beeps. Whoa one of them is fake Colonel Dualla says as she looks at the Admiral. Typhuss looks at the device. Then someone stole the real one says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Dualla. They head back to the Athena but find that the brig is empty as Colonel Dualla looks at the guard. Ensign where's Mrs. Mears? Colonel Dualla says as she looks at him. He looks at both Colonel Dualla and Admiral Kira. We were ordered to escort the prisoner to Starfleet Command to be trialed Ensign Adams says as he looks at Colonel Dualla and Admiral Kira. Typhuss looks at the Ensign. We found something, Colonel come we have to go says Typhuss as he looks at Ensign Adams then at Colonel Dualla. She nods at him and they head to the transporter room.